Wapol/Quotes
This is the list of commonly heard quotes from Wapol. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Ha ha ha ha! The king of the Drum Kingdom has appeared!" *"Article 1 of Drum's constitution: Those who defy the king must die!" *"Ah ha ha ha! Everything here is like candy to me!" *"Ah ha ha ha! All the people I wanted to kill, all in one place!" *"You've been rude to me far too long!" *"Gahh! I can't wait to digest you!" *"The king himself is here to end this battle!" *"Time to taste the miracle only a king can bring you!" *"You look gross, but I'll eat you up anyway!" *"Which of you hippos did that to me?!" *"Gahhh! I'll execute you all with my ultimate royal attack!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I'll show you just how great the King is...!" *"Kill every one of them!" *"Mahahahaha! Starting right now this is my land!" *"Yes, this is my territory! Anyone who comes in, will be executed! Mahahahaha!" *"I took the fool's territory! Mahahahaha!" *"How dare you behave so rudely to me so many times?!" *"Hmmm... it looks horrible but I'll suck it up and eat it!" *"Grrr! I'll digest it!" *"Grrr! At a time like this everyone must be executed with the ultimate royal attack!" *"I still want more to devour!" *"No, no... This doesn't satisfy me at all." *"Who got in my way just now? It's death for you!" *"Who's the idiot being excessive?!" *"De-li-cious!" *"After all, the seven Warlords of the Sea are also just Pirates, King is much more elite! Mahaha!" *"You want to oppose me?! Don't be so stupid, you fool!" *"The invincible king descended to earth right here! Mahahaha!" *"I'm gonna run! Don't try to chase me!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"I'll show you just how great the King is...!" *"Good! Now go and die for the King!" *"Come on! I'm ready for a snack!" *"Mah ha ha ha ha! I'll rebuild the Drum Kingdom after this victory here!" *"Touching the king's stuff is punishable by death!" *"Serves you right for rebelling against the king!" *"Mere marines should not oppose a king!" *"A Seven Warlord of the Sea? This'll take me far!" *"Hmmm... It looks horrible but I'll suck it up and eat it!" *"You let your guard down! You fool!" *"Experience the miracle of the King!" *"I don't like you one bit... So I'm gonna eat you!" *"The invincible king descended to earth right here! Mahahaha!" *"I like you! I'll give you a reward! Hell I'll even give you a medal!" *"You are strong... but no ambition, eh? Not aiming for my throne, are you?" *"You've got a delicious body!" *"My country doesn't need any quacks or monsters." *"Don't get carried away just cause you're a pirate!" *"Surprisingly, you're doing well." *"Not yet, not yet. I'm still not satisfied!" *"Damn you! Trying to make a boron of me, are you?!" *"Oh... I thought I was going to die for sure." *"Grrr! I'll digest it!" *"Good job! Do it more!" *"I'm gonna run! Don't try to chase me!" *"Remember that! You bastard!" Category:Quotes